


I Still Want More

by accidentalrambler



Series: Until We're A Whisper [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Azriel is a bit kinky and demanding af, F/M, Moriel - Freeform, Moriel smut week, NSFW, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: He's business rival of her father. It doesn't change the fact that she wants him. And he wants her. If it means secret meetings in shabby hotel rooms, so be it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for moriel smut week on tumblr. Prompt: secret rendezvous.
> 
> Hope you like ;)

The coat’s lining is cool against her bare skin.

There’s a ‘ _do not disturb’_ sign already hanging on the handle so she knows he’s waiting inside, and the realization brings on this flutter in her stomach.

The moment she gets past the door, she loses the coat, fabric pooling around her feet. Kicking it sideways with the tip of her heels, she makes her way into the room.

It’s dark and a little bit gloomy, a large four-poster bed a prominent feature among the beige walls and ugly carpet.

But then again, she’s not here for the view.

“What took you so long?” His rasp scratches against her ear, his fingers digging into her hipbones as he pulls her against him, her back to his chest. The silk of his shirt brushes her skin and paired with the bruising touch of his hands - big and strong and marred with scars - it paints goosebumps all over her body.

“It’s not that easy to lose my father’s lapdog,” she croaks and curses inwardly because he’s barely touched her and she’s all ready to fall apart.

Az has always affected her this way.

They met over a year ago at Entrepreneur Of The Year party and slowly but gradually hit it off. Neither of them knew at the time that Azriel’s company was her father’s biggest rival in the security sector.

Not that it mattered anyway.

Maybe it’s the forbidden fruit thing that makes them gravitate towards each other like moth to the flame or maybe it’s the secrecy that adds the spice to it all.

But Mor knows it’s more than that.

It’s the way he looks at her when he thinks she’s not watching - like he knows, understands that hidden truth about her that no one’s ever bothered searching for.

It’s how he seems to know every single inch of her body, playing her nerve endings like an artist plays the guitar. He strokes and tugs and grazes exactly where she needs it, pushes roughly into her warmth when she needs it rough and fucks her patiently, for hours, when she needs it slow, her throat dry from moaning his name, her nails stained where she’s drawn blood from his back.

His firm mouth trail a path from that spot between her shoulder blades, up to the nape of her neck, his tongue drawing circles around the protruding bone, then wandering to the right, teeth grazing her skin till they hit her earlobe. “I missed you,” he whispers and the raw honesty in his voice makes her shiver.

Mor gulps, her heart quickens its pace as the words nearly fall off her tongue - she wants to say them, she does -

_I missed you too. I need you._

But what resounds in the room is a deep drawn out sigh and a trembling “ _Show me_.”

He does.

With a sharp intake of breath, Azriel hooks an arm around her waist and propels her against the wall, taking her hands and placing them flat on either side of her head. “Don’t move.” Comes a ragged demand.

She can feel his hardening cock as he presses into her, the roughness of his hands settling on her lower abdomen, her muscles flexing at the contact. It takes everything in her not to buck her hips when Az’ tongue draws a line along her spine. One of those big rough hands travels up - up - up, to the side of her breast, fingers of the other dip down - down - down, to the juncture between her legs.

The attention he gives her makes the room spin way too soon. He sucks in a patch of skin in he curve of her shoulder into his mouth just as he teaks one stiff nipple between his fingers. Mor lets out a groan, her knees buckling when Az laves the skin around the mark he’s left all while his fingertips circle her soaked entrance.

“I love it when you’re so wet,” he murmurs into her neck. “So sleek and warm and dripping onto my fingers. And I could just spread your legs and smoothed right in. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Mor whimpered, rocking her hips when he pushed two digits into her pussy, rubbing against her clit with his palm.

“Ah, ah.” She can tell he’s shaking his head and that there’s a wicked smile forming on his lips - she can feel it on her back. “I said, don’t move,” he chides.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Mor bites back. “Just - “ Her voice breaks when he adds another finger. “Fuck - “ He unbuckles his belt and the sound leaves her throbbing in anticipation. “Fuck me.” The words are drawn out and breathless as Azriel curls his fingers, hitting just the _right_ spot.

“I fully intend to, love,” he says, yanking down his pants. Mor groans in disappointment when he withdraws his fingers - only to moan and press her hands hard against the wall after Az whispers “ _delicious”,_ sucking them clean.

His hard cock strains against her slit from behind as he aligns his body with hers and then he’s teasing her, drawing circles against her heated flesh and then -

He’s in her. In her. _In her._

“We won’t be able to get up from bed when I’m done with you.” Azriel’s growl resounds in her ear.

And he’s long and thick and hard inside of her and when he starts to move, she’s just -

“Yes,” Mor moans, arching her back. His thrusts are deep and slow at first and she revels at how full she feels with him stretching her inner walls, her hips rocking in rhythm with his.

“I’ve dreamt of you like this. Moaning and trembling and begging to be fucked,” he murmurs and more words followed, dirty and unholy and hot on her skin, painting images in her head that make her go wild and turn Az’ pace frantic, punishing.

His hand grips her thigh and he bends her leg, the new angle allowing him to push even deeper. He hits that one particular spot that leaves her a quivering mess and she bites onto her arm to stifle her scream.

“Don’t.” His voice is hoarse. “I want you loud.”

Next time, Mor doesn’t hold back. The room fills with her whimpers and Azriel’s jagged groans and then he lets go of her leg, his hand darting back to her clit. She cranes her head and seeks his mouth, her forehead sweaty against his as their lips clash, all sharp teeth and demanding tongues. He almost slides out of her and then thrusts all the way back, pinching the nub between his fingers at the same time.

When she comes, with shuddering intensity that leaves her in breathless awe, he steadies her spent body in his arms.

When he comes, her name like a sacred oath on his lips, they both fell to the floor, entwined mess of strained breaths and shivering limbs.

Azriel was right.

They’re not able to get up for a very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of this one? Please share your thoughts ;)


End file.
